Billie Blackfox
Billie Blackfox *Fae Name: Sir Killian Noir *Title: Knight of House Daireann *Unseelie Wilder Fox Pooka *played by Damiana *model:Austin Drage *chimerical companion: Miss Nepeta (winged cat) *Character Sheet *Billie's animal form *PC Allies: Alex Alaric, Noah Mendoca, Johnathan Dunn, Justinia Sinclair, Reed Loughridge, Illyana Constantine *NPC Enemies: Braden Ashley Billies' History Billie's mother was both Bone Gnawer kinfolk. His father, Joshua Slater, was not. His father was a very religious man, a street preacher and ran a homeless shelter. When Billie was about six years old, his father was murdered and the ronin Blake Allen moved into the house, forcing his mother to quit her job as a nurse. A period of violent abuse began and then Sheila Slater died from cancer leaving Billie alone with his step father. At sixteen, Billie began to see and hear strange things. He saw a girl with button eyes like a rag doll watching him sadly as his father was beating him, and voices whispered to him. One day after school, he didn't return home but turned to life alone on the streets. The "hallucinations" became worse, finally culminating in his Crysallis one night in a softball field. The world shattered as the glamour within him burst out. The first to find him was Sir Nafian Fletcher who immediately took the new younger fox pooka wyldling in for fosterage. Nafian himself had a similar past and despite many burdens and responsibilities to the Court, he devoted himself to his fledge with quiet intensity. It became quickly apparent that Billie was... strange. From the moment a sword was placed in his hand, he showed unusual martial prowess. Nafian watched and listened as his flegling struggled with glimpses beyond the Mists as his strong, dark Changeling soul enforced itself, terrifying Billie with glimpses of what he was and what he might be. Killian Noir is a dark and twisted creature, passionate and obsessive. He was knighted by a Duchess of House Ailil long before this was common, for elusive reasons. He was a formidable warrior and assassin and his wicked mistress used him to hunt down and kidnap childlings belonging to House Gwydion to weaken them in such a dishonorable way. Possibly Killian was knighted for the very reason that he was most willing to use tactics "beneath" a Sidhe. Then one night, he led the Unseelie to an attack on a royal carriage containing a young Gwydion princess and her older half-brother, the princesses' guardian knight. Rather than let herself be taken by Killian and the Unseelie, the princess killed herself and in rage, Killian struck down her brother and won endless enmity from House Gwydion. Killian was part of his Duchesses' retinue as it fled towards a closing Gate at the time of the Shattering. Constans, a prodigal kinain who was been beloved of the young Seelie knight that had died trying to save his sister was waiting. He used a specially forged arrow to strike down Killian's mount, causing it to topple and Killian was trapped underneath it as the gates crashed closed. Killian cursed Constans and they had their own long struggle that ended with Constans' death- but only after Killian was embroiled in a complicated web of love-hate with the prodigal, who was the ancestor of Byron Constantine. In several lifetimes since then, Killian has been claiming werewolves as lovers, retainers and pets. He is particularly fond of pureblooded ones and in a past life, was involved in a very sado-masochistic struggle for dominance and control of Aleyn Constantine descended from Constas, and someone that Byron himself has dim spiritual connection with. In that life, Killian ended up falling in love with Aleyn and setting him free- and he was later murdered by Aleyn and Aleyn's pack when he attempted to kidnap other young werewolves to keep as pets. Nafian's desires to have an early Saining for Billie might well prove disasterous. Billie has a sense of love and duty, a curiousity and eagerness to be valient and prove himself honorable that, if tendered for a full fosterage, would well-restrain Killian's own dark and reckless nature to a greater degree. He's caught up in the emotions of being Killian without context and could, easily, bring much greater humanity and humility to the Unseelie Knight if allowed to work through it all in a natural fostership in Denver. 10/30/10 Billie's "year and a day" of fosterage ended on October 1st 2010 in Dusk timeline. There had been a short and very difficult time for him and Nafian in early June when Billie started to slip into bedlam and tried to proke Abbott into frenzy in the house. It was while in a shocked daze from what happened that Nafian went questing south to clear his head and discovered Hearthsong. By the time he had secured the holding and returned, Billie was significantly better and returned to him. Shortly thereafter, around High Summer, Billie fell into his Seelie legacy for a while and the bond between the two of them became even deeper and stronger than before. Billie continued his own training at Hearthsong and was Sained there by Nafian himself. He currently with Alex in his own room. He's romantically involved with Johnathan Dunn in a very open manner and flirts and plays with a number of young prodigals. The arrival of the adhene Caadan brought its own legacy to Billie, however. He considers the muse a nemesis and the events at Imbolc involving the murder of a local sluagh by a mysterious figure called Draven has the young knight getting even more involved in the struggle between Courts and the greater Dark. Category:Changeling Category:Characters Category:Hearthsong Category:Daireann Category:Pooka